malibu_countryfandomcom-20200213-history
Malibu Country
Malibu Country is a comedy television series airing on ABC. Country music superstar/actress Reba McEntire (Reba, Tremors) returns to television as a wife and mother whose world is turned upside-down when she discovers that her country music legend husband has cheated on her. On her way to becoming a country star herself, Reba put her career on hold to raise a family. Husband Bobby always emphasized family values in his music, but with the very public discovery of his numerous affairs, Reba decides to not stand by her man. Now, with a divorce pending, Reba packs up her sharp-tongued southern mother, Lillie Mae (Lily Tomlin, Laugh-In, Damages, Desperate Housewives, West Wing, Nine to Five, and Nashville), and her two kids and U-Hauls it straight to sunny California to begin a new chapter in life. Leaving Nashville in the rear view mirror, they start over at their Malibu residence -- the last remaining asset they have, and Bobby’s former secret love nest. Once the most popular boy in his Nashville high school, Reba’s teenaged son, Cash (Justin Prentice), finds himself feeling positively average compared to the good looking, affluent Malibu boys -- a fate worse than death! On the other hand, Reba’s teen daughter, June (Juliette Angelo, New Year’s Eve), never really fit in with her peers. In Malibu she blends in perfectly and finds a new best friend in Sage, an openly gay neighborhood boy who embraces his sexuality. Tough-as-nails mom Lillie Mae discovers the serenity of Southern California living and fully embraces her new laid-back, relaxed lifestyle. But Reba learns that relocating to Malibu is going to be quite a challenge to her traditional southern values. The West Coast seems like the polar opposite of Music City, and she feels like an outsider. Her gregarious and very liberal new neighbor and Sage’s stepmother, Kim (Sara Rue, Less Than Perfect), doesn’t have many friends and immediately attaches herself to Reba, enthusiastically offering to mentor her in becoming a little less country a bit more California cool. When Reba discovers that trying to revive her career is going to be an uphill battle, she befriends Geoffrey (Jai Rodriguez, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy), the assistant to her new music agent. With his help and unorthodox methods, she might yet have a chance to become a chart topper. Still, in the end it’s family that matters most to Reba, as each member of hers learns to view this new Malibu lifestyle as a chance to begin anew. Conception Malibu Country was created and developed by Dave Stewart, who brought the idea to Brandon Blackstock, stepson of Reba McEntire. The series is produced and co-written by Kevin Abbott, who also produced Reba, Last Man Standing Roseanne, My Name Is Earl, Two Guys and a Girl, Hanging With Mr Copper, ''and The Golden Girls.'' On February 1, Reba tweeted that ABC had picked up the pilot to begin shooting in April. Malibu Country is executive-produced by Kevin Abbott (Last Man Standing, My Name Is Earl, Reba), Michael Hanel (Reba, Titus), Mindy Schultheis (Reba, Titus), Reba, Narvel Blackstock, Dave Stewart (member of the rock group The Eurythmics), who also created the series, and Pamela Oas Williams (The Amazing Spider-Man). Cast and Characters Malibu Country stars Reba as Reba Gallagher, Lily Tomlin as Lillie Mae, Sara Rue as Kim, Justin Prentice as Cash, Juliette Angelo as June, Bobby Nordling as Bobby Gallagher, Hudson Thames as Sage, and Jai Rodriguez as Geoffrey. Episodes MAIN ARTICLE: List of Episodes. Reception Category:Miscellaneous